


Blow Your Mind

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 15 days later, F/F, PWP, Toys, for smutemeber, mari is a smug peice of shit and chloe is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: Chloe learns that a box of expensive sex toys hardly counts as a prank.





	Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway hi, smutemeber prompt here 5 dyas later. Sorry if there are any mistakes

Chloé smiled mischievously as she finished wrapping the pink bow around the box It was perfect, looking pretty and sweet and just like any other gift in the world. No indication o the content. Oh, this will be good.

“Mademoiselle Bourgeois, “ called her butler. “A Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng is here to see you. She says she had been invited.”

“Yes, yes, bring her in.” Chloé began rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

It was the last year of lycée and in theirs, there was a tradition to prank a classmate. Nothing mean, just good-natured jokes. And Chloé had simply the best idea for a prank for Marinette. Now, it wasn’t anything malicious, those days were long behind them. It was just a little ‘gift’ which once she opens will embarrass her forever and she would make everything to hide it. Nothing bad there. She wished she could see Marinette’s face, but it was for the best for her to take the gift home so she will be stuck with it.

“So what is this about?”

Chloé spun around and almost shrieked. How the hell did Marinette get in so silently? She needed a bell or something. Regaining her composure quickly, Chloé smiled.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” she said cheerily.

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning to murder me or something?”

Chloé blinked. “No? Why?”

“Well, there was the whole rubbing your hands while having an evil look on your face thing you were doing when I walked in.”

“No, no, no, no.” Chloé waved her hand dismissively. “Nothing evil just… “

She rushed towards the table and grabbed the gift and shoved in Marinette’s arms. “This is for you!”

She glanced at the gift then at Chloé then back the gift. “Should I expect swarms of bees to get out of this?”

Chloé gasped, indignant and crossed her arms. “No! It is a nice gift. Come on Marinette, you know I am a nice bitch now.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. Again. “So what are you giving me a gift for?”

Chloé smiled. “Oh, you know, it is our last year. We had known each other for so long. You are going to ESMOND and I am going to IEP. Paris is a big city, who knows when we will see each other.”  
“Chloé, we finish classes in 3 months.”

“You know that saying about the early bird or whatever.” Chloe pushed the box closer to Marinette’s chest. “Come on, just accept it.”

Marinette held her gaze and Chloé did her best to not seem suspicious. Huh, Marinette sure had nice lips. Really nice lips. She needed to ask for her lipgloss applying technique too, hers looked so good.

“Well, Chloé, “Marinette finally said, snapping Chloé out of her daze. “Thank you for the gift.” she smiled sweetly. “I will make sure I will gift you something just as nice back. See you on Monday, I guess.”

“See you!” Chloé waved as Marinette left.

Once the door closed, she hid her face in a pillow and had a fit of giggles. This will be good.

\-------------------------

Later that night, when Chloé came back from her spa night (which frankly was happening in her bathroom) she wrapped herself in her favorite silk robe and checked her phone, hoping to see a sign her prank was a success. And yes, indeed she had a message from Marinette. But it was far from what Chloé expected. The first one stated simply ‘Thank you for the gifs, I am still trying to decide on what to use tonight’. And as if that wasn’t bad enough the next one was a picture of a pink vibrator with the caption ‘Picked this one. Thanks again!’ followed by three kissing emojis.

Chloé got an eye twitch. This was not how this plan was supposed to go. She stumped her feet. Who did Marinette Dupain-Cheng think she was to ruin her prank like this?

“Pollen!” she shouted. “Transform me.”

\--------------

There were many reactions she expected Marinette to have when she crashed through her trap door. Staring at her with a raised eyebrow and entirely unphased by the whole ordreal wasn’t one of the options in her head.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Queen Bee said indignantly while stomping her feet.

“That’s my name.” Marinette nodded biting into a chocolate covered strawberry. “Any reason why a superheroine is crashing into my room at midnight on a Saturday night and interrupting my quality time?”

Chloé was about to tell her something about quality time and ruining pranks when she just realized she was still Queen Bee.

“You are awful at keeping your identity secret.” Marinette voiced exactly what Chloé thought.

“I’m uh… ugh. Detransform me.” 

A blinding golden light and a disapproving look from Pollen later, Chloé was standing glaring in place of Queen Bee. Marinette still looked unphased.

“I love the details on your robe. Stitching lace on silk is one hell of a challenge.”

Still fuming, Chloé pointed angrily at Marinette. “Well, your outfit is… is… “

She bit her bottom lip. Maybe she should have taken a look at it before trying to point out a flaw about it, because frankly, Marinette looked amazing. She had on white knee-length wool socks and a small wrap over her shoulders. And well, in between those, there was an almost transparent pink bra and a lacey thong. And since when did she have abs anyway? It just drowned on Chloé that she was hot. Well, she always knew Marinette was beautiful, but damn, she was hotter than Chloé ever imagined.

“Did I leave you speechless, honey?” she tried to hide it, but Chloé saw the little smirk.

“No!” Chloé protested even thought yes, she had been indeed left speechless by how fucking hot and sexy Marinette Dupain-Cheng was. Not that she would ever admit it out loud. “I am here to have a chit chat with you about how you ruined my prank.”

Marinette smiled and reached for her hand. She took it hesitantly and Marinette pulled her on the chase lounge almost effortlessly. “Chloé, cherie, no one gives away a box full of expensive sex toys as a prank.”

Chloé pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. “I do give away expensive sex toys as pranks. And you ruined it, you little… why are you looking at me like that?”

Chloé gulped. That small cocky smirk was just so… fuck. And the way Marinette looked at her, staring directly into her soul was just too much for her. Goddamit hormones! She was here to fight, not to get turned on by the hotness of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Oh, I was just thinking about my little promise of giving you a gift back.”

Chloé’s eyes were about to pop out of her head. Fuck. That tone. With that look. With that underwear. This had been such a bad idea. Marinette leaned it, holding her gaze. She was getting closer and it suddenly felt really hard to breathe. 

“Want a strawberry?” Marinette asked innocently, almost shoving the bowl in her face.

Chloé shrieked. That little tease. She pushed bowl aside and glared at Marinette. “Listen here, you cocky little shit. You can’t just use my prank, which you ruined, to try to seduce me, no matter how hard you try.  
Marinette burst out laughing. “I am the one trying to seduce you? Chloé, honey, I am not the one who gifted you a box of sex toys.”

 

“It was a prank!” Chloé protested.

Marinette faked a yawn. “If it helps you sleep at night. Maybe your mind was trying to tell you something when you got this idea.”

 

Chloé gasped. “Are you implying I want to fuck you?”

Marinette shrugged. “The super expensive top notch vibrator suggested something along those lines, yes. But if you want to have sex with me, I suggest you decide soon. You interrupted my alone time.” Marinette reached for the bowl and took another strawberry covered in chocolate and put it into her mouth. 

Chloé gritted her teeth as some chocolate still lingered on Marinette’s lips. She, for one, would love fucking Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her pride… not so much. But frankly, her pride could suck it for once, Chloé was hot and bothered and had something to finish.

“I will wipe that smug smirk off your face, Dupain-Cheng.” she threatened in a low tone, before reaching for her shoulders and pulling her into a kiss.

And all pride aside, it was one hell of an amazing kiss. Marinette’s lips tasted sweet, she could still feel the mix of strawberries and chocolate on them. She run her fingers through her hair, toying with it, while her tongue licked across her lips. And then Marinette pulled away.

“It isn’t that I don’t appreciate it.” she said while getting up. “But you see, sweet thing, I was the one who was supposed to give you a gift.”

Chloé saw Marinette’s smirk as she was pushed gently to lay back on the chaise lounge. She took the pink vibrator (that Chloé didn’t notice laying around until now, to her own surprise) and smiled down at Chloé.

“I was planning to use that, but now that you decided to stay and have some fun with me…. well, I will need to change my plans.”

Chloé’s breath hitched as Marinette reached for the sash of her nightgown and undid the knot. “I will be right back.”

She tried to calm down her breath while following Marinette’s movements through the room, trying to figure out what in the world she was planning. Chloé sat up, trying to regain whatever composure she had left. It just wasn’t fair to get so worked on from so little. To her surprise, Marinette walked behind her and pulled the robe gently off her shoulders.

“Relax, queenie.” Marinette whispered in her ear, making her shiver. “I will take good care of you.”

Chloé groaned as Marinette began massaging her shoulders, slowly. Her lips touched the shell of her ear as she continued whispering to her. “Did you ever think about this? Imagined it? Come on, no need to be shy.”

She gasped as Marinette run thumbs over her hardened nipples. “Answer me,” she demanded, pinching them. 

With a tremble in her voice, Chloé managed to answer. “Y… yes.”

“Good to know. Shall we… oh.” she didn’t need to see her, to know her smirk just got smugger. “My, my, you are awfully wet. Maybe we shall do something about this.”

Marinette placed one last kiss under Chloé’s ear before she moved in front of her. Chloé glared.

“Get on with it already Dupain-Cheng and stop teasing me.” she growled.

Marinette only giggled as she began massaging her calfs. “When you are blushing and pouting like this? No way.”

Chloé bit her lip when Marinette spread her legs. She wasn’t taking her eyes off her though, and she felt as if she was staring directly into her soul. Smiling, Marinette lowered her head and brushed her lips against her folds. Chloé’s bit on her index finger to keep from screaming. And then Marinette reached for her hand, moving it away from her mouth.

“Be as loud as you want, I am home alone.” she pressed Chloé’s hand against her head.

When Marinette began lapping up her arousal, Chloé moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling, letting her fingers tangle in Marinette’s silky hair. She was obviously happy with her work, given Chloé could feel her lips curling into a smile before she continued licking her off.

Now, she wouldn’t have ever imagined she would end up being given oral by Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

(Aside from those couple of sex dreams she had during the last couple of years, but she refused to be influenced by these)

But if she knew she was so damn good, she might have had a change of heart some time ago. Mariette’s fingers dug into her thighs, keeping her tight in place as she sucked on her clit. Chloé threw her head back, with a short scream. She pushed Marinette head against her crotch, wanting to feel her closer. She obviously got the idea that Chloé was in need of something that wasn’t slow and sweet right now. And, oh boy, did she deliver. Her fingernails were almost scratching against Chloé’s tighs as she kept licking, sucking and pressing her tongue against her entrance It was a little overwhelming how the rhythm changed to abruptly and Chloé felt the pressure building in the pit of her stomach. She began rocking her hips, trying not to disturb the rhythm that was created. Chloé knew herself. There was just a little more, a little bit more pressure and she could come. But alas, Marinette had other plans. She let go of her tighs and got up from her place, moving Chloé’s hand out of her hair.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé screamed, utterly annoyed with the fact that she was wet, aroused and so close to an orgasm that was denied to her. Oh, that little....

Marinette pressed her index finger against Chloé’s lips to shush her. “Don’t worry, honey, I won’t leave you hanging. I just thought it is quite a waste to not use one of your gifts.”

Chloé’s pupils dilated as Marinette pulled a double ended dildo from next to the chaise lounge. Smirking at her reaction, she brought one tip close to her lips and licked across it. Moving closer, she pushed Chloé back a little and straddled her legs.

“Get to work honey, you aren’t the only one getting off tonight.”

Chloé put her hand over hers, grabbing onto the dildo and then wrapping her lips around the tip. Marinette let her tongue swirl around her end, before putting it in her mouth and moving similarly to Chloé while holding her gaze. She always considered eye contact during sex to be a turn on, but Marinette was taking it to another level. Never did she think those blue eyes could burn her so much. 

There was a minute of silence, just the sound of their mouths working over the toy. And then Marinette let go of her end with a wet pop, motioning for her to do the same. Then she began stroking it, spreading their spit all over the dildo. Chloé moved her hand along on top of hers, shivering in anticipation.

“Just lay back now.” She instructed, moving off her.

Chloé propped herself on her elbows and spread her legs wide. Marinette stopped for a second, taking in the sight before her. Then, she shifted herself to be between Chloé’s legs and limited her move from earlier. Oh, fuck. That was pretty much all that was going through her head when she saw Mariette’s panties were crotchless.

“Enjoying the sight, huh?”

Chloé was about to give her a sharp retort, but she didn’t get the chance. Without a warning, Marinette inserted one end of the dildo inside her pussy. She moaned loudly as the sensation of being filled up intensified with every centimeter the toy was being pushed in. She looked at Marinette, seeing her lick her lips. Then holding onto the dildo, she moved her hips, taking in the other tip. Chloé began rocking her hips and she followed suit shortly. Mariette moved on slightly on top, pressing open-mouthed kisses along her throat as, Chloé’s fingernails dug into her hips, trying to have her as close as possible. The itch from earlier only seemed stronger now, and Chloé moved her hips more frantically, trying to get all the friction she desperately needed. She kept one arm wrapped around Marinette’s waist and used her free hand to slip it under her bra, playing with her nipple and making her gasp against Chloé’s neck. It seemed she didn’t want to lose this game of teasing they started, as she bit into the sensitive skin of her collarbone and then sucked. It will leave a hickey, she knew, but she didn’t mind at all. Their bodies were moving in tandem, rubbing against each other as they rode onto the toy. It was almost hard to breathe for her, the wave of pleasure brushing over her. Marinette moved her mouth from Chloé’s neck and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

“Come with me, cherie.” she whispered breathlessly against her lips.

That was it. The humping, the sensation of being filled in and Marinette’s soft yet demanding voice whispering in her ear were all she needed. Chloé moaned into her mouth as her walls clenched around the toy. Marinette growled and bit her bottom lip as they both came from their high. They were both trying to breathe normally, but it was rather troublesome. But Marinette was faster than Chloé this time. Giving her a chaste kiss, she moved off her and pulled the dildo out. And when Chloé thought she can relax in her post orgasm bliss, Marinette decided to prove her wrong and began licking the juices off the toy. “I have to admit, you are pretty damn sweet.”

Chloé groaned. “Fuck you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

She just put the dildo aside and sat next to her.

“You already did.” she peeked her on the lips. 

Chloé took a look at her and smirked. “Wouldn’t you be up for a second round. Or did you get tired already?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

“You bet, Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette grinned. "Bring it on, Bourgeois."


End file.
